


Mord

by Yllaima



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Action, Humor, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yllaima/pseuds/Yllaima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred Rattray has an unfortunate name and an even more unfortunate outlook. It is the 76th Hunger Games after a failed rebellion and the dynamics between tributes have changed drastically. District Two no longer gets a free ride. All OCs, not SYOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mord

Riding up the tubes to the arena is a more stop-and-go than they let on. My plan to arrive on the field looking confident is foiled as I nearly trip off of my platform, knees buckling at the sudden stop. This moment has been a long time coming. I was lucky enough to fight my way here. Yes, volunteering is a full on fight in District Two, even after the Demi-Dark Days.

My brother and I coined that name for District Thirteen's failed uprising. In short, Thirteen was able to get a few more Districts on their side before attacking the Capitol; it ended mostly in fire. The grand champion was our sweet, glorious Capitol. How dare any one group of people think they could overtake us? O' I spit at their feet; what fools!

Or at least that's how pretty much everyone from my District has been acting, especially the ones who sided with the rebels. I am glad that the games have continued; it would be an incredible waste of training if I never got to play. On top of that, the revolution broke many of the ties between Districts One and Two, but I will be one of the fathers to rebuild that bond; I have already made allies with their Opal-lee and Stallion.

I grin at Stallion from across our circle, but his expression is blank. Frankly, he bores me. Opal-lee is more of my style, her name's a pain, but I recognize that that's a bit hypocritical coming from a "Mordred". My own partner, Fawn, is my best friend's younger sister, so naturally any interaction I have with her equates to me trying as hard as I possibly can not to think of her as attractive (but oh, is she ever). So far, I haven't been around any of the other tributes enough to find them noteworthy. There are a few big guys, but that doesn't mean that they have any skill.

The arena is rather typical; it's rocky where we are. Based on how the ground falls away behind me, we're on some sort of a plateau. On the other side is what I would consider a mountain, complete with ice around the peak. However, it's far enough away that I don't know if we'll actually be able to reach it. There are small smatterings of forests on either side of the plateau and it doesn't look as if our new home is completely devoid of water, although I can't make out any major lakes or rivers.

I discreetly point to the forest on my left for an area for our group to run to. Fawn nods at me, but Opal-lee isn't looking in my direction and Stallion still seems completely blank. I am starting to get concerned. Stallion was never my favourite person, but he was responsive enough during training. There are only a few seconds left before we're allowed off of our platforms; I ready myself to run.

The boy beside me finally throws himself forwards, triggering his landmines. I noticed that he looked stressed the moment we broke the surface. His District partner a couple places down shortly follows in his footsteps. I don't remember what their names were.

The clock stops and I charge forward, leaning for aerodynamics and taking long steps for speed. I'm not short, but I have short legs, Fawn easily outruns me. She reaches the cornucopia first, kicking the back of another girl's knees to get to the first weapon she comes across. I stop paying attention to her so I can figure out what I want to take. I slow down to pick up a briefcase on my right side, its contents unknown, then look up for more.

It is not long before I am forced to change my plans. Stallion has Fawn by the hair and his District partner, Opal-lee, has started running towards me. She's closer than I'd like her to be, there's only about ten meters between the two of us. Those meters are stocked with food, water, weapons, but I have no choice but to run, I see Stallion finish off Fawn. This was not the plan.

But in all my supremacy, I prepared for this. With less of a flourish than I would have liked, I flash Opal-lee, throwing off her guard momentarily. I can see a few tributes around us stop in confusion. Perfect.

My mentor said that putting my junk on display would not be a good way to get sponsors, which hurt my feelings a bit, but in the end I had to disagree with him. Everyone likes a sense of humor. As I spin and run, briefcase in hand, I re-fasten my pants. During my escape, I am able to pick up a few more basic things: a backpack, a package of what seems at a glance to be food, and some rope. I follow my original idea of running towards the forest, since my main competition will surely be here for a while, picking off as many tributes as they can.

There are a few other kids descending the slope with me, most of them are small and hardly threatening; I could probably take them out with strength alone. I slide down the plateau's side for a decent while, badly scraping up the knee that is pressed to the rock. Taking it slowly would risk Opal-lee thinking she could follow me.

One of the larger boys has decided to climb down the boulders to my right. The rocks shift, sending him falling to the bottom, landing face-down. He lands hard, one of his arms bent unnaturally. It's unlikely that his neck is still intact. He twitches once, and then relaxes; I steal the knife from his hand before running into the bush. Rest in peace Mr. District Nine.

Districts Three, Six, Eight, Nine, and Twelve were the ones largely destroyed during the Demi-Dark-Days. It is surprising to see a guy so big come from one of them. The dynamic of this year's games are going to be very different from those of the past. I thought I had allies, but I am not afraid to stand on my own.


End file.
